hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (France)
Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (まわる地球ロンド フランス版 Mawaru Chikyū Rondo Furansu-ban, lit. "Turning Earth Round - France Edition") is the ending theme for Hetalia: The Beautiful World. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in France. It is sung by Masaya Onosaka in the voice of France. Lyrics Kanji= 「ん〜 マドモアゼル...俺の愛のロンド楽しまないかい？」 まわるまわる　手をとって　まわる地球ロンド 今夜は俺と　Voulez-vous danser? 今との出会いに　ワインで乾杯 まわるまわる地球で　Bonjour!ヘタリア あーあ　召し上がれ　洗練されたフルコース あーあ　ゆっくりと　重れよう二人の時 まわるまわる　手をとって　輪になってロンド アントレ食べて　ワイン飲んで　Chantons bien まわるのさ地球　俺たちの ヘタリア まわるまわる　手をとって　まわる地球ロンド 水の都　ランスで　Voulez-vous danser? 歴史を紐解き　見上げる大聖堂 まわるまわる地球で　Bonjour!ヘタリア あーあ　行かないかい　花束抱えて　Allez, marchons あーあ　楽しみだよ　世界中で愛を語ろう まわるまわる　手をとって　輪になってロンド 夜を越えて　時を越えて　Chantons bien まわるのさ地球　俺たちの ヘタリア いざ行かん　帆に風を受けて進のさ 新しい世界への　航海に出よう まわるまわる　手をとって　まわる地球ロンド 優雅な音楽で　Voulez-vous danser? 幸せの魔法　君への　Bise まわるまわる地球で　Bonjour! ヘタリア ほら楽しいだろ　美しい世界へ　Bienvenue ほら　そばにおいで 「君さえよければ　Bien sûr, je vais bien」 まわるまわる　手をとって　輪になってロンド 皆で一緒に　Chantons bien まわるのさ地球　俺たちの ヘタリア |-| Romaji= 「N〜 Madomoazeru... ore no ai no rondo tanoshimanai kai?」 Mawaru mawaru te wo totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Konnya wa ore to Voulez-vous danser? Ima to no deai ni wain de kanpai Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de "Bonjour!" Hetalia Aaa meshiagare senrensareta furukōsu Aaa yukkuri to kasareyō futari no toki Mawaru wamaru te wo totte wa ni natte rondo Antore tabete wain nonde Chantons bien Mawaru no sa chikyuu oretachi no Hetalia Mawaru mawaru te wo totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Mizu no miyako ransu de Voulez-vous danser? Rekishi wo himotoki miageru taiseidō Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de "Bonjour!" Hetalia Aaa ikanai kai hanataba kakaete Allez, marchons Aaa tanoshimi da yo sekaijū no ai wo katarō Mawaru mawaru te wo totte wa ni natte rondo Yoru wo koete toki wo koete Chantons bien Mawaru no sa chikyuu oretachi no Hetalia Iza yukan ho ni kaze wo ukete susumu no sa Atarashii sekai e no kōkai ni deyou Mawaru mawaru te wo totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Yūga na ongaku Voulez-vous danser? Shiawase no mahō kimi e no Bise Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de "Bonjour!" Hetalia Hora tanoshii daro utsukushii sekai e Bienvenue Hora soba ni oide 「Kimi sae yo kereba Bien sûr, je vais bien」 Mawaru mawaru te wo totte wa ni natte rondo Minna de issho ni Chantons bien Mawaru no sa chikyuu oretachi no Hetalia |-| English= "Hmm~ Mademoiselle?Miss Why not come and enjoy the rondo with me?" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it's the round spinning world Voulez-vous danserWould you like to dance with me tonight? Toasting with red wine when meeting you Say "Bonjour!"Hello to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia! Ah~ Please come in to enjoy the elegant full course Ah~ Two people slowly coming together in time Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a round circle Taste the entrée, enjoy the wine, chantos bienLet's sing well Spin world! It's our Hetalia! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it's the round spinning world In the city of water, Reims, Voulez-vous danser? Delve into history within the cathedrals Say "Bonjour!" to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia! Ah~ Let's go with a bouquet allez, marchonsMarch ahead Ah~ The joy of telling your love to the world! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a round circle Throughout the night, throughout the time, chantons bien Spin, world! It our Hetalia! Come on, let's set off. Sails facing the sea wind, moving onwards Sailing forward to the seas of the new world Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it's the round spinning world With the graceful music, Voulez-vous danser? The magic of happiness giving you a gentle biseKiss Say "Bonjour" to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia! Look~ Towards the joyous, beautiful world, bienvenueWelcome Look~ By my side, you are the more dazzling "Bien sûr, je vais bien."Of course I'm fine. Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a round circle Everyone together chantons bien Spin, world! It's our Hetalia! Album This song was released on October 30, 2013, on the DVD which came with the fourth volume, Hetalia: The Beautiful World Vol. 4 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is China's version of Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo. This song is also the sixth track on the album Hetalia: The Beautiful World: Mawaru Chikyuu Best, which was released on August 14, 2014. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo